Cellulose in particular in the form of fibres can be used for many applications and products, so e.g. for the making of paper or board structures, but also for making spun fibres such as viscose fibres or lyocell fibres which show excellent mechanical properties. Due to the chemical nature of cellulose in principle acceptable properties as concerns e.g. tensile strength can be reached, however the starting material for the spinning process, the so called spinning suspension, as well as the extrusion and subsequent solidification e.g. in a spin bath can often release hazardous and noxious materials, for example carbon disulphide and hydrogen sulphide which need to be recovered. In addition these commercial systems are currently unable to achieve very high tensiles, for example greater than 85 cN/tex.